The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Hypericum, botanically known as Hypericum×Inodorum, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘RUIHYH009A’. ‘RUIHYH009A’ originated from a cross conducted in June 2007 in Hazerswoude, The Netherlands between the proprietary female Hypericum variety ‘Hp-04-0126-003’ (unpatented), and pollen from a mixture of un-named male Hypericum varieties.
The seeds from the cross were sown and plants were grown outdoors for evaluation. An individual plant designated ‘RUIHYH009A’ was selected in October 2010. ‘RUIHYH009A’ was first vegetatively propagated in May 2010 in Hazerswoude, The Netherlands by softwood cuttings. ‘RUIHYH009A’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via softwood cuttings.
‘RUIHYH009A’ has not been made publicly available or sold more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.